


Fooling Around

by sleepymccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dark Room, Flirting, M/M, poor jim has to deal with horny bones and spock, poor sulu too for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sulu walk in on Bones and Spock in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session. Before Jim can really tear into them, the lights turn off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling Around

Spock and McCoy had been fooling around in one of the spare briefing rooms. Nothing too unprofessional, Bones thought to himself over the heat he could feel coming off Jim's glare. Clothes were on, even if hands had been hidden, and quickly removing said clothes,. But they could hardly be blamed. They hadn’t had a chance to properly greet each other until now. Spock had gasped a few times, Bones had been moaning. Good, healthy fooling around that two men do when they're in a relationship. Then Jim had strolled in with Sulu, Bones was yet to find out why. Then, mere moments into Jim's attempt to tell them off without giggling, the lights had gone out. And Jim, it seemed, had decided this was all McCoy's fault. 

 

“This is all your fault, McCoy,” Jim hissed through the darkness. “It's God punishing you for feeling up a superior officer while on shift.”

 

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Everyone sit down so ya don't hurt yourselves,” he instructed feeling for the edge of the table and managing to lower himself to the ground. Not very gracefully, but no one could see him anyway, so that didn't matter. He felt Spock slide down the wall they'd been making out against and, once settled, (sounding far more graceful than Bones) their feet bumped and Bones grinned. 

 

“Nah, I'm separating you,” Jim said in annoyance, and the sound of shuffling started. He was going the wrong way. Bones decided to stay quiet and not tell him. “I don't trust you two to behave in the dark and - why are my ships lights off!?” Jim yelled. He was used to having information and control at his fingertips. 

 

“Mr. Sulu,” Spock said calmly. Damn bastard didn't even sound flustered. Bones knew he'd been turned on two minutes ago. He’d felt the proof. “Are you anywhere near a communications console?”

 

“Yes Sir, but it's not functional. I have a feeling the whole ship has powered down. It's very quiet.” Sulu responded.

 

Jim's absurd scrambling ceased and they all fell silent for a moment to listen. Nothing. No engines, no air recycling, no noise at all. 

 

“Damned creepy, that is,” Bones murmured.

 

“What the hell is going on…” Jim wandered out loud. “Theories?”

 

He heard Spock change how he was sitting, presumably entering a professional mind set. “As there was no warning and we have no information, there is no way to hypothesize.”

 

“Maybe we hit something?” Sulu suggested.

 

“No impact,” Jim replied. “Nothing different from your sensors today, Spock? Not even a little off?”

 

“Negative.”

 

“Maybe it's God punishing us because I'm a frisky bugger,” Bones said mildly. 

 

“I haven't discounted that, Bones, don't test me,” Jim said casually, clearly not taking it for a serious suggestion. 

 

“Look, Jim, Scotty probably fucked up some engineering thing and is currently swearing a storm down stairs. It'll sort out,” Bones said reasonably.

 

“He was meant to replace the crystals today, sir,” Sulu said. Damn man sounded uncomfortable as hell. What in Christ's name had Jim been doing dragging him into briefing rooms without knocking. If only they’d been another thirty seconds, he and Spock would've had this dark, locked room all to themselves. He felt cheated. His dick felt more cheated.

 

Jim grunted in agreement, and muttered , “Dilithium crystals…” to himself, clearly displeased with the situation . Fair enough, too, Bones thought. He leant forward and pulled his shoes off, might as well get comfortable.

 

“What in Heaven's name are you two doing?” 

 

“I'm taking my shoes off, Jim, get your head out the gutter,” Bones grumbled. He leaned back again, groaning as his back punished him for imagined slights. He smiled slyly, not that anyone could see, and knocked his socked feet against Spock's boot before swiftly running his toes up Spock's calf, relishing the taut muscle he could feel there.

 

Silence fell among the company, the scattered sounds of McCoy's toes rubbing softly on Spock's leg, Sulu absentmindedly tapping his fingers and Jim humming the odd tune were the only noise to be heard. Bones was getting swiftly bored of feeling up Spock's leg and he wanted to up the ante, but he was pretty sure two of the four in the room would yell at him if he tried. He was Sulu’s superior and he was the only one who'd stay quiet. That's what you get for dating your boss, he thought. He chuckled at that.

 

“What's so funny,” Jim asked surlily. 

 

“Jus’ thinking,” Bones drawled out, pushing the unresponsive Vulcan’s legs. “‘Bout you, Spock.”

 

“Doctor,” Spock said tersely.

 

From across the room Sulu cleared his throat. Jim outright groaned, his body hitting the ground with a dramatic thwack.

 

“Nothing like that!” Bones yelled at them. Presumptuous bastards. “If I'd been thinking about him that way you'd all know by now, damn fine bod-”

 

“Oh, please don't start, Bones!” Jim called out. There was a beat of silence interrupted by Leonard's chuckling. Jim let out a bitter laugh, “I’ve still got vivid memories of you getting piss drunk a few days ago and rambling about Spock's shoulder muscles for twenty minutes? I don't wanna go through that again.”

 

“Shut up, Kirk, you promised,” Bones said, trying to commit his serious voice.

 

Jim laughed again, “Then, in an effort to change the subject, I mentioned Uhura’s hair.” Sulu let out a brief giggle at that. “Yeah, I was grasping, he didn’t seem to be nearing an end of this shoulder talk. Anyway, I mention hair, and suddenly I'm hearing my CMO waxing poetic about Spock's ‘silky soft-’”

 

“You shut your mouth right now, Kirk!” Bone said, suddenly feeling quite embarrassed. 

 

“No, no, what was it,” Jim continued, cheerfully ignoring McCoy’s interruption. “‘Dark silken strands of moonlight and stars,’ or some shit like that.”

 

McCoy got onto his knees and shuffled over to Spock. “I was extremely drunk, darlin’,” he said, hoping Spock wouldn't find this alarmingly out of character. “And I was missing you.”

 

Spock was silent for a moment, which stressed Bones out to no end. He finally spoke, his voice tense and controlled. “You like my hair, Doctor?”

 

Bones leant in, doing his damndest to keep this private. Fat chance, Jim had enjoyed stirring the shit pot too much. “Are you annoyed? Amused?” he asked. Spock didn't reply. “Are you flirting with me?” He heard Jim laugh at that. Prick.

 

Spock shifted slightly and said, “I am primarily amused.”

 

“Really? Cos I can't see shit, Spock, it's black in here,” Bones grumbled. He felt around blindly for a moment and hit Spock in the leg. He grasped the man's knee and steadily felt his way up to his hips, torso, shoulders, finding his way to the back wall so that he could sit down comfortably next to him. He'd only jabbed Spock a handful of times, eliciting a few gasps of surprise. He considered this effort an overall success.

 

“It is very dark,” Spock said mildly, as if excusing McCoy’s clumsy hands.

 

“Shut up,” McCoy said angrily. 

 

Jim started shuffling again. He was moving further away, Bones was pretty sure. “What're you up to, Jim?” Bones called out.

 

“I'm gonna go and bang on the wall until someone on this ship talks to me,” Jim said. “I know it won't work, so just shut up and let me.”

 

Bones put a hand on Spock's leg, fairly certain he would oppose this meaningless effort. “Let the man vent,” he murmured. 

 

Spock leant back, settling against the wall, and placed his hand atop of McCoy’s. “So, you like my hair?” he repeated over the sounds of Jim struggling across the floor. 

 

Bones blushed. Damned lucky it was dark. “What makes you think I wouldn't?”

 

A loud muffled noise occurred. Presumably Jim had hit the wall.

 

“The countless times you have insulted my hair.” Alright, that was a fair point. 

 

“I insult everything about ya, I still date you.”

 

Jim started banging on the wall. That was gonna get annoying real fast. Spock flinched with the first bang, so Bones shifted closer to him for comfort. Jim was being completely irrational, and he presumed that would get on Spock's nerves quick.

 

Spock turned his body towards him and whispered, “I quite like most of your body too, Leonard.”

 

McCoy's mouth fell open quite comically. Damn, he should hit on Spock in the dark some more. “You are totally flirting with me!”  he said dumbly.

 

Jim started yelling meaningless threats at ensigns who were almost certainly not on the other side of the wall.

 

After a beat Spock's answer came. “Yes”

 

Bones let out a surprised laugh. “Well, you're doing it well, I'm all flustered.” 

 

Spock rustled again. “I shall stop,” he murmured.

 

Sulu started talking, murmuring quietly to his Captain, trying to get him to calm down. Jim was, infact, calming quite rapidly, having worked out his frustrations. Bones was pretty pleased, really. Yelling was safer than trying to exercise is the pitch black, and that was Jim’s other main method of calming down. That or eating, and there wasn’t any food in here.

 

Bones smiled. “Don't stop, Spock. It's not like there's much else to do.”

 

He felt Spock's head turn as he rolled his eyes. He had to be exaggerating that movement. “Well, if you’ve nothing better to do with your time,” Spock trailed off dejectedly.

 

Bones sighed. “Have I hurt your feelings?” he teased. He leant in and kissed Spock softly on the shell of his ear. Only took him two tries in the dark. Spock handled his first two attempts that resulted in a nose in his eye and ear like a champ.

 

“Leonard, please,” Spock whispered. Bones really wasn't sure if he was being asked to continue or stop. He was pretty sure Spock didn't know either.

 

Bones moaned softly into Spocks ear, making sure he timed his noises with Jim's annoyed comments about ship safety protocol or some shit. “This is so much more fun when I can see you blush.”

 

“You are assuming that I am blushing,” Spock said. 

 

Rude bastard. Bones slid his hand down Spock's chest, grazed roughly across his crotch and grabbed tightly onto his far hip, pulling himself around so that he was resting on his side, his legs pressing up against Spock's.

 

Bones chuckled lightly. “Am I wrong?” he asked. He pressed his thumb firmly into the hollow of Spock’s hip, relishing the shiver that ran through the man’s body.

 

Spock was quiet for a moment before breathing out and whispering, ”Leonard…”

 

Bones leaned in and kissed Spocks ear again, holding tightly to the Vulcans hip, making him start slightly and clutch Bones’ arm to keep himself completely silent. 

 

Jim chuckled over on the other side of the room. Bones jumped at the sound, having briefly forgotten the company. “Keep it PG you two,” he said, “We can both hear you.”

 

Bones groaned in an exaggerated displeasure. Although not greatly exaggerated. He nipped Spocks ear tip one last time and, keeping his lips so close to Spock’s ear he would feel his breath, drawled out, “Sorry, Captain.”

 

Jim gave a startled laugh and said loudly, “Alright, Bones, I never want to hear you say ‘Captain’ so sexually again, got it?”

 

Bones leant back a foot or so, his hand trailing softly back over Spock's crotch as he settled balancing on his hip. “Am I turning you on, too?” he asked in amusement.

 

He  _ heard _ Jim gape for half a second before the outraged response came. “Dear God, you’re on duty. Behave.”

 

Spock cleared his throat, sitting up straight against the wall. “My apologies, Captain.”

 

“Yeah, ok, I’ll be having a chat with the both of you later on. Presuming we live through this,” Jim said grumpily. He was just annoyed he wasn't on the Bridge. And that he wasn't getting any action. Never thought the day would come that McCoy was getting laid more than Kirk.

 

Bones laughed happily. “If we die, I am haunting your cock blocking ass, Jim,” he said. Sulu started laughing at that, having clearly decided to just give up on propriety and enjoy the moment.

 

Jim let out a startled laugh, cutting it short in his attempt to be professional. “I’m calling it, Bones, shut up.”

 

“Behave, Leonard,” Spock murmured.

 

Bones rolled his eyes. That was not a no from Spock, that was an admonishment. They had an agreement on what was to be obeyed, and that was  _ no _ and  _ stop, _ everything else could be basically ignored. Taking great care to be quiet he slowly knelt up on one knee, balancing wildly as he swung his other leg over Spock. Slowly,  _ silently, _ he lowered himself onto Spock, straddling him and, having received nothing but encouraging grasps from Spock’s fingers, he leant in for a kiss.

 

Spock opened his mouth instantly, and it was as if they hadn’t been interrupted earlier. Heat swept through McCoy’s body, emanating from every part of Spock he was touching. Bones had to put an incredible amount of effort into not grinding down onto Spock’s dick. Really, a lot of effort. He deserved a damn commendation for this. Jim was unlikely to give him a commendation for this. 

 

Spock started pushing himself into Bones’ body, flattening his chest up against him. Bones pushed right back, their kiss turning rough as they started to feel each other up, Spock’s hands slipping up under his shirt, his fingers leaving hot trails on Bones’ skin, making him shudder. Bones kdarted his tongue into Spock, hearing himself moan quietly into Spock’s mouth. Damn.

 

“How can you possibly be kissing that loudly?” Jim said in exasperation. “Seriously, I’ll put you both on report.”

 

Bones leant back from Spock, edging his hips a bit further away so they weren’t at risk of grinding into each other again. “You ain’t gonna do shit, Jim, you like that we’re dating too damn much,” he drawled, leaning back on one hand in a pose that would set Spock off if he could see him. “Besides, he’s been away for a week, cut me some slack.”

 

Bones used Jim’s laugh to cover up the sound of him moving back in for another kiss. Spock kissed him back firmly, then put his hand on Bones’ chest and softly but surely pushed him away. “Leonard, stop,” he murmured.

 

McCoy leant back and sighed deeply. He shook his head harshly to get his brain back upstairs and said, “Your wish is my command, Spock.” He pushed off one leg and swung off Spock, settling into position beside him.

 

“You’re doing what he says?” Jim yelled in mock outrage.

 

“He’s my superior officer, Kirk.”

 

“I’m your superior officer!” Jim said. He started moving closer to him again.

 

Bones grinned. He swung his hand out, placing it on Spock’s leg and tapping his way up his side and down his arm until he found Spock’s hand. Spock let his hand fall open and Bones threaded his fingers in amongst his, holding tight. “He just kinda seems more superior, Jim. I think it’s the haughty attitude,” he said. 

 

“I am your Captain, you will show me some more respect,” Jim said, still crawling towards them.

 

“We get out of this shit fest, and I might just,” Bones said casually. The ongoing silence of the ship was beginning to bother him on a deeper level than he’d expected.

 

Jim stopped moving and fell silent for a moment. Everyone was starting to get a bit concerned about the ongoing darkness and complete lack of communication.

 

“I’m getting a bit worried, Jim, the oxygen on this ship isn’t inexhaustible without regulation,” Bones said, leaning forward in concern.

 

“I’d thought about that. But short of breaking down the doors there’s nothing we can do here!” Jim said, sounding like he was just sitting in the middle of the room.

 

“I have considered the surrounding areas, and there is no room any more or less helpful than this one in our current situation. The lack of power makes all the computer consoles equally useless,” Spock said. 

 

Bones looked at him sharply. “When the hell did you think about this?” He asked.

 

“While you were kissing me,’ Spock said smugly. Sulu giggled from across the room. Good to know he was still paying attention.

 

“Bastard,” Bones muttered.

 

“So, general consensus is there’s nothing we can do?” Jim asked.

 

“Unfortunately not,” Spock said. There was a momentary pause then Spock spoke again, “Captain, I would like to apologise for my boyfriend’s earlier behaviour.” 

 

“Spock, don’t worry, I entirely blame Bones for this fuckery,” Jim said, still sounding disappointed in Spock’s answer.

 

Sulu piped up with, “Sounds good!”

 

“I concur,” Spock said, the smirk audible.

 

Bones threw his hands up. “Alright, let’s ease up on the blame Bones thing,” he said in vague annoyance. But he was mostly amused. And quite proud that Spock had managed to defuse the mounting tension in a sentence. He sneaked into position to give Spock a quick Vulcan kiss to show his appreciation. Spock got his fingers sorted quickly once he realised what McCoy was aiming for, and stroked him back.

 

“No, Spock is definitely right,” Jim said haughtily. “You see this, it’s the power team in action. Me and Spock, that’s how the Enterprise rolls.” 

 

Bones laughed and said, “You see, that kind of uppity shit is exactly what I associate with superior offic-” 

 

He was cut off by a sudden crackling from the communications console. They fell silent for a moment before there was a sudden scurry of movement from everyone except McCoy towards the console.

 

“Move slowly!” Bones yelled. “It’s still dark, you’ll hit each other.” They all obeyed, moving at a calmer pace towards the static sounds.

 

Spock muttered, “I will attempt to clear the interference, please step back.” 

 

McCoy settled back into his spot, listening to Sulu and Jim shuffle backwards. This was certainly a good development. Spock seemed to be working his magic over by the computer, the sounds of static was becoming less complicated, the garbled noise of speech coming through. In less than a minute Spock had manipulated it into comprehensible words, and the sounds of Scotty’s accent asking repeatedly for the Captain to respond.

 

“Mr. Scott, do you copy?” Spock said clearly.

 

“This is Engineering attempting to contact the Captain. Captain Kirk, please respond.”

 

“Just a moment, Captain,” Spock muttered, “This is difficult in the dark.”

 

Bones smiled. Difficult in the dark. Blindfolds, there was a thought. He could pass it off by training him to fix various tech boards, then add the extra challenge of a touchy feely Doctor. Just emulating today’s conditions. 

 

“Mr. Scott, do you copy? Mr. Scott, do you copy?” Spock kept repeating, pausing occasionally to wait for a response. “Mr. Scott, do yo-”

 

“Mr. Spock! Is it good to hear your voice!” Scotty responded enthusiastically.

 

“I would not know. The Captain is here,” Spock said, shuffling around and swapping places with Jim.

 

“Scotty, explain,” Jim said curtly.

 

“Ah, Captain, how are ye?”

 

“Irrelevant, Scotty, why has my ship turned off?” Jim said in his cold calm.

 

“Wee problem with the dilithium swap around, there was a hairline fracture in the new broth, but we’ll have it sorted shortly, not to worry,” Scotty said in a strained voice.

 

“‘Wee problem’? You call this small? You turned off the whole damn ship!” Jim yelled.

 

“Jim,” Bones called.

 

“What!?” Jim yelled at him.

 

“If he can push any power into the ship, tell him to focus on air recycling. We all need to breath, and heat insulation isn’t a serious issue for a few hours yet,” he said, leaning forward.

 

“Scotty!” Jim shouted into the console.

 

“Aye, Captain,” Scotty said at immediate attention.

 

“Get the air working again, then get your crystals to behave and we will discuss this in minute detail as soon as I can open this door, got it?” Jim said.

 

“Aye, sir, I got it. Scotty out.”

 

Silence fell over the room again, then Jim started muttering angrily to himself and slid down the wall to sit beneath the console. Spock began walking carefully back towards McCoy while Sulu stomped off to take his place by the door. 

 

“Hey,” Bones drawled as Spock sat carefully next to him. “That went well,” he said louder for the rest of the room.

 

“Barely,” Jim said bitterly. “Do we have a stash of food in here?” He asked.

 

“Not that I am aware of,” Spock said.

 

“We should change that,” Jim said quietly. Silence fell among them for a few seconds, only to be rudely interrupted by a loud sigh.

 

“I’m bored,” Sulu groaned.

 

Bones looked his way incredulously. Sulu may not see his expression, but surely the silence carried it over. “Are you a child?”

 

“I was stressed before, now I’m just bored,” Sulu mumbled, sounding slightly embarrassed.

 

“See, positive developments!” Bones called to Jim. “And I think the air tastes better.”

 

“The air is certainly being re oxygenated again,” Spock said.

 

Bones got on his knees, turning towards Spock again. “You’re pulling that out your ass,” he said disbelievingly.

 

“Excuse me?” Spock asked.

 

“There is no way you can taste the oxygen content of air,” Bones said. Jim chuckled lightly from his corner.

 

“I cannot taste the oxygen, as you ignorantly suggest, however I can take note of my increased fatigue, something a  _ human _ would discount as the side effects of being in a darkened room. I am also aware of my breath rate, which has decreased in the last minute, due to the raise of the oxygen percentage in the air,” Spock lectured him smugly.

 

“You are so full of shit,” Bones muttered, impressed despite himself. He settled down next to Spock and curling up, leaning over onto Spock’s side. Spock quietly lifted his arm and pulled him in closer, winding his fingers into the fabric of McCoy’s sleeve to stave off the chilling air. It wasn’t cold enough to bother humans yet, but vulcans had evolved for warmer climates than regularly found on Earth. Bones shifted closer again to ensure his body warmth was reaching Spock.

 

A comfortable quiet fell between the two. After a minute Jim asked Sulu for his opinion on the proposed refit for the Enterprise. McCoy tuned out as Sulu discussed in great detail the minute effect some valve shift would have. Spock kept quiet through the discussion, letting McCoy snooze on him.

 

Bones woke with a start, gasping in air that was definitely getting colder. 

 

“Twelve minutes,” Spock murmured, keeping him close

 

Bones grumbled his thanks, rubbing his eyes open. Still pitch black. Good stuff, thanks Scotty.

 

“Alright, Bones?” Jim asked softly.

 

“Yeah, just embracing my old age. Naps and all,” Bones said, shifting around to get comfortable again. “Give it a few years, kid, you’ll be- Jesus, Spock, you’re shivering!” He said in surprise, turning quickly and grabbing Spock’s arms. He wasn’t shaking very dramatically, but there was a definite shiver running through him occasionally. “You shoulda woken me,” he hissed.

 

“I am barely cold, Doctor,” Spock said dismissively. “There are a great many hours before the rate of temperature loss will affect me.”

 

Bones completely ignore him and started pulling off his shirt. “Hold onto your sleeves and put…” He tugged his shirt off and fumbled around getting the base open, “...this on.” Spock was silent. “You don’t cooperate and I’ll just pin your arms to your side with it.”

 

Spock sighed, “You are overreacting, Doctor, but very well.” After a moment he lifted his hands up for Bones. Putting a too small shirt on an unwilling Vulcan in the dark was very challenging. But, after a minute of struggling they managed it. 

 

“This is very tight,” Spock muttered.

 

“Well, I’ll look forward to seeing that when the lights come on,” Bones mumbled in distraction, considering how best to keep Spock warm. Bones sighed. “Ok, Jim, I’m gonna straddle him, but I swear it’s medical.”

 

Jim laughed, “Never had a Doctor do that for me. Except that time…”

 

“That time over Easter, yeah,” Bone said with a laugh while he swung a leg over Spock again, settling comfortably into the familiar position. He felt Spock’s head tilt to the side and decided to elaborate. “Back at the Academy we had a drunken Easter with a few friends, and the truth or dare bottle came out,” he said, pulling Spock’s hands between them for warmth and wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders. “I was dared to perform an exam in the most sexual way I could.”

 

“That’s brilliant,” Sulu murmured.

 

Jim started to laugh, “You kept threatening a breast exam for cancer, remember? Then you backed out of that one when Ta’ren said she’d only accept a breast exam if you did it with your tongue!”

 

Bones chuckled, curling forwards and enveloping Spock best he could. “Sue me, Jim, I was not willing to lick your nipple. What happened to Ta’ren, anyway?” He asked over his shoulder.

 

“She’s at Deep Space 2 or 3, I don’t remember which,” Jim said languidly. 

 

“How did you end up straddling Jim?” Spock asked, pushing for an explanation.

 

Bones blushed. Glad, again, that it was dark enough to hide his colour. “Well, I ended up giving him an appendix test,” he mumbled. Then, even quieter, “Coupled with a lap dance…”

 

“That man can gyrate,” Jim said proudly, as if this reflected positively on him in some way.

 

“Really didn’t need to know that,” Sulu said in defeat.

 

Spock slipped his hands under McCoy’s undershirt, pressing his colder than normal fingers into his stomach, making McCoy shiver lightly. Not from the cold fingers, though. “You have never given me a lap dance,” Spock said quietly. McCoy looked blindly at him in surprise.

 

“Also didn’t need to know that,” Sulu called out loudly.

 

“D’you want a lap dance?” He asked, so thrown he was not bothering to keep his voice down. Spock’s fingernails grazed lightly across his stomach in a manner that was certainly not accidental. He found himself having to focus on keeping his breathing even.

 

“Nope!” Jim called.

 

“Not now,” Bones said over his shoulder to Jim. He turned back to Spock, “But, you know, later on some time.” He gave his hips a quick roll, enjoying the way Spock’s muscled tensed up when he did. “S’been a few years, but I’m sure I can muddle my way through.”

 

“Cut that out,” Jim said tiredly. 

 

“I’m doctoring, he’s cold. This’ll warm him up,” Bones said cheerfully. He snuck a hand up Spock’s chest and across his throat, coming to rest firmly behind his pointed ear. He pinched his ear lightly, rubbing his finger along the curve.

 

“As Captain I am vetoing this,” Jim said chuckling lightly.

 

“As Captain you have no capacity to veto my medical decisions,” Bones murmured, rolling his body forward from the hips up, slowly so that Spock would feel every inch of him making as he made contact. He kissed Spock quickly but deeply, eliciting a gasp from him. He leant back laughing and said, “But in the interest of our friendship, Jim, I will stop.”

 

“Thank you so much,” Jim grumbled sarcastically.

 

Spock's fingers silently continued their confident and soft ministrations over his ribs. Bones found his new found commitment to propriety being quickly tested. He leant forward and whispered, “I am trying to behave and you are making it extremely-”

 

He was cut short when Spock bit his ear. A shot of heat traveled through him, culminating as he ground his suddenly quite hard dick down towards Spock. He felt his jaw drop silently open. He'd managed to keep his reaction quiet but couldn't finish his sentence after that. Damn, he was gonna struggle to stay still much longer. Not that he'd been doing particularly well on the ‘still’ part of things so far.

 

Suddenly a deep vibration came through the floor, followed by a whirring that was instantly familiar yet unspecifiable.

 

“That's her, she's back!” Jim cried out.

 

Bones was hit with a wave of relief. He got off Spock quickly and sat leaning against the wall, watching happily as Jim's silhouette became visible as the lights slowly faded on.

 

Bones turned to watch as Spock started standing up and - damn that shirt is tight on him. He hadn't calmed down from Spock having a go at his ear a minute ago, and his pants were definitely feeling tight around his crotch. He decided to stay seated until at least Sulu had left. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them back on.

 

The lights finally turned fully on and all the computer consoles and screens in the room switched to the generic starfleet logo as they started up. Sulu was right by the door, so he quickly leapt up and got it to open, which it did as if it were no problem at all. Sulu turned and grinned at them in success. Jim nodded happily.

 

“Wonderful. I'm going to Engineering, Spock, Sulu, head to the Bridge I'll meet you there once Scotty has licked my damn boots in apology. Bones?” Jim turned and looked at him expectantly.

 

Bones sighed to himself and started to stand up. His muscles had seized together slightly from sitting too long. Spock was at his side quickly, helping him to standing. Sulu quickly excused himself and fled to the safety of the Bridge while Bones batted away Spock's hands. He finally looked up at Jim and said, “I'm heading to sick bay, I'm sure a few people decided to trip over things.”

 

“Good, I'll contact you when I'm back on the Bridge,” Jim said and turned to leave. Before the door shut he called back, “Don't be long now, Spock!”

 

The door slid shut and Bones looked up to face Spock who was halfway between him and the door now. Spock took a few steps towards him, battling internally. 

 

“I do need to get to med bay, dear,” he said quietly.

 

“Certainly. There will be a great many systems check for me to run,” Spock said, standing ramrod straight. 

 

“I should probably get that shirt of mine back,” Bones said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

 

Spock quickly looked him up and down, raising an admiring eyebrow in appreciation of McCoy’s black undershirt. He nodded and began tugging the shirt upwards, but quickly encountered the logistical difficulty of removing a very tight shirt. Damn, there were some fun muscles showing off there, though. Bones took pity as Spock was clearly not going to request help and stepped forward to assist. Together they managed to tug the shirt over Spock's broader shoulders with relative ease. Much simpler with the light on. 

 

Only once the shirt was off and Spock's face was visible did McCoy realise how close he was standing. And how ruffled and flushed Spock was. Completely involuntarily Bones leaned in and kissed him, Spock responding quickly and pliably. In two steps he had Spock against a wall and, his shirt dropped on the ground behind them, Bones started slipping his finger up under Spock’s shirts, dragging desperately along the line of his ribs and following the curve of his back downwards. Spock ran his hands quickly up Bones’ chest and over his shoulders, to mess in his hair and pull him closer. They kissed deeply, roughly, fully aware they did not have the time for this. 

 

After far too short a period of time Spock tugged roughly on Bones’ hair, pulling his head back, forcing their lips apart. They stood looking intently at each other, both flushed and panting, Bones’ hands confidently on Spock's ass as they tried to regain their senses. 

 

McCoy groaned and let his head fall onto Spock's shoulder, kissing his collarbone  absentmindedly as he pulled his hands out of Spock's pants. A true test of his work ethic, here. 

 

Once his hands were resting on Spock's hips Spock seemed to start getting distracted by the texture of Bones’ hair again and was running his finger through it. Bones pushed himself away from Spock with a loud groan, making himself spin around quickly to avoid looking at the bitten green lips. He bent over to grab his shirt from the ground and pulled it on quickly, fighting to ignore Spock's excited hiss as he did so.

 

McCoy took a deep breath and turned around. Spock was still leaning against the wall, his eyes bright. Damn, that was hot. He ran a hand through his hair and stuttered out a hurried, “I'll, ah, see you after shift.” 

 

Spock nodded silently and McCoy spun on his heel and left the room. At the door he turned to look at Spock again, his self control struggling to rise to the occasion. He checked Spock out one last time and muttered, “Fuck,” to himself as the door shut between them. 

 

He managed to walk a mighty three steps before leaning on the wall to get his head straight. It would do no good to arrive at med bay in this condition, they needed him alert. 

 

He took a few calming breaths, forcing himself to consider the possible multitude of injuries that could be sustained in a half hour or so of black out. Various falls and bumps, ranging from bruises to risking a broken bone. Panic. Claustrophobia. A whole range of phobias, really.

 

This was good, these were very sobering thoughts. 

 

Suddenly, and very unhelpfully, the door to the briefing room opened and a far more put together Spock walked out.

 

Bones let out a deprecating laugh, “I kinda hoped you'd take a bit longer than that.” 

 

Spock looked at him in mild surprise. “I assumed you would not take this long, my apologies,” he said uncomfortably.

 

“Ah, no problem. You’re not as hot as all that. Go on, we can catch a ride together,” Bones said, waving him alongside as he headed off to the turbo lift.

 

Spock followed him, quietly and obediently. As they waited patiently for the turbo Bones glanced to his side smirking and took in Spock's stiff stance belied by the flush of his pointed ears. 

 

The door opened and they let a few men in gold pass, leaving the turbo with just them and a girl in red McCoy had only seen a handful of times. Ensign Kimber, if memory served. He and Spock stood at the back and glanced at each other. Spock raised an eyebrow at him, the fucking flirt. He winked right back, enjoying the flush that appeared immediately on Spock’s cheeks. McCoy grinned, leaning self indulgently against the back wall and letting Spock take a look. The turbo lift juddered to a halt and the doors flew open. 

 

“Are we sure these things are safe now?” McCoy asked worriedly as Kimber walked off. 

 

“I am confident Mr. Scott keeps them in working order,” Spock said quietly, turning to face him as the doors closed. Once the lift started moving upwards, with them the only two in it, Spock spoke again, his voice lower. “You are entirely unbearable, Doctor,” he said, suddenly standing inches from McCoy. 

 

McCoy stared at him in blank surprise before beginning to groan out a laugh. “Oh, you are so getting a lap dance tonight, honey,” he drawled, leaning forward and giving Spock a quick peck on the lips while his hand traveled towards their crotches. As the turbolift slowed its ascent to stop at his level he grabbed Spock’s crotch roughly, confidently curling his fingers in a way he knew would makes Spock’s legs weak. He let go hurriedly and stepped away as the doors opened and strolled out. He nodded to the crewmen entering the lift and glanced back to see Spock’s usual controlled stance belied by his abnormally bright and shining eyes. He gave Spock a predatory grin. Tonight would be fun. 

 


End file.
